


Bone of Contention

by ArsenicAndOldLace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Dog buried alive meme, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicAndOldLace/pseuds/ArsenicAndOldLace
Summary: Chancellor Palpatine's power and credibility are destroyed when it's revealed he had a dog buried alive.
Kudos: 7





	Bone of Contention

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Unedited. Just a whim.

Cody wasn't one for watching the news. He didn't have the time and he didn't enjoy seeing the anchors twist his reality to suit core-world civilians. But he wasn't sure what to think. The Republic was corrupt to some extent, yet he hadn't imagined the Supreme Chancellor ever participating in such filth. The news was unavoidable. Chancellor Palpatine had paid his staff to bury a dog alive. What kind of vile monster? 

-

Bail Organa ran into Mon Mothma. Both were out of breath. They saw with their eyes and heard with their ears but the Chancellor's rot was much deeper than they'd ever pictured. He'd stooped to burying an innocent dog alive. It was perhaps the best thing that could have happened, at the cost of a poor mutt's life, the delegation of 2,000 had become the delegation of 3,200 within a day of the holovid surfacing on the holonet. Down in the lower levels, citizens of Coruscant's depths held vigils and memorials for the unknown dog. 

-

After all the Chancellor had done for the Republic, Anakin filled with wrath at how easily they turned against him. Over some dog! Who knew why the Chancellor had had the dog buried? But his goodwill and intentions were obvious for all. The dog had probably bitten somebody. The Chancellor had taken it upon himself to take care of the violent beast when no one else would and now these thankless people rejected him! Only for protecting them! Neither Padmé nor Obi-Wan gave Palpatine the credit he deserved, they were like the rest, quick to question Palpatine, quick to judge. They never took the time to really know the Chancellor and his heart. When he'd mentioned his thoughts to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan hadn't commented, but Anakin knew how he felt. They were all so blinded by their assumptions. 


End file.
